Co-Captain/Transcript
: DEREK: the phone Stiles, get out of there right now! It's him-- he's the Alpha! Get out! : SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : PETER: smugly You must be Stiles. : ALLISON: That night at the school, I felt utterly weak. I wanna feel stronger than that! : KATE: Honey, I think I can give you exactly what you want. : JACKSON: I know what you are, McCall. : SCOTT: alarmed What? : JACKSON: However it is you came to be what you are, uh... You're gonna get it for me, too. : LYDIA: Are you breaking up with me? : JACKSON: In preparation of some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. : SCOTT: Every choice that I made, everything that I did-- every single thing-- was to make sure that she was safe! ( ) BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Stiles! Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles? : SCOTT: STILES! Has anyone seen Stiles? : ALLISON: nervously Uh, you were pretty awesome out there. : SCOTT: awkwardly Thanks. You too! : SCOTT: ...I mean, that's not what I meant... : ALLISON: No, no, I did some pretty awesome cheering. You can thank me. : SCOTT: You did? : ALLISON: smiling Totally. I wen from "Go team, go!" to "Defense! Defense!" without a-a breath. I brought my A-game. : LACROSSE PLAYER: STATE! STATE! STATE! STATE! : JACKSON: mockingly Awww, isn't that just heartbreaking? Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. : JACKSON: You know what, though, McCall? I actually sympathize... Which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want, and, uh, I'll help you get her back. : SCOTT: confused What? : JACKSON: Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Uh, think about you taking her instead of me And also, think about all the things you'd have to do to get her out of some tight little dress by the end of the night. : JACKSON: See how this could work out for everybody? Three days, McCall. Have fun. : DANNY: By the way, McCall? Apology accepted. : SCOTT: confused ...I didn't apologize. : DANNY: Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me. : SCOTT: Every time I pass the ball to you, you scored... : DANNY: smiling Apology accepted. : SCOTT: Danny? : SCOTT: What the hell...? : SCOTT: Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on? : PETER: I really don't get lacrosse... : SCOTT: gasping It was you. : PETER: When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport. Still, I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes, and that they played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right? : PETER: Hmm... I have a little conflict of me own to resolve, Scott... But I need your help to do it. : SCOTT: firmly I'm not helping you kill people. : PETER: Well, I don't want to kill all of them-- just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include... : DEREK: sighing Allison. : SCOTT: incredulously You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister? : DEREK: It was a mistake... : SCOTT: exasperatedly What? : DEREK: It happens... : PETER: Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We just really want to help you reach your full potential. : SCOTT: scoffing By killing my friends? : PETER: Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most. : SCOTT: If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut-job like you, I'm okay with that. : PETER: Maybe... you could try and see things from my perspective... FLASHBACK-- HALE HOUSE FIRE, 2005 TBA FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, JANUARY 2011 : LAURA: Peter? END FLASHBACKS : STILES: Dude, we have a huge problem. : SCOTT: grimly Trust me... I know. ARGENT HOUSE : ARGENT: It hasn't been an issue since we lived here. : KATE: All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention. : ARGENT: These things have saved my life more than once, and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to. : KATE: scoffing This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow. : KATE: You know, these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter... : ARGENT: tersely Not yet. : KATE: Ever? : ARGENT: firmly Not. Yet. : ARGENT: You coming? : KATE: Yeah. Coming. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LYDIA: impatiently Allison... when you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping... a five-mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting. : ALLISON: innocently Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something... : ALLISON: Jackson invited me to the winter formal. : LYDIA: fake-calmly Did he? : ALLISON: Uh-huh. Just as friends. But, I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it, first. : LYDIA: hesitantly Sure. As long as it's just friends. : ALLISON: Well, yeah. I mean, it's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything... : LYDIA: anxiously Uh, about that... UNKNOWN PARKING LOT : ARGENT: Car trouble? : JACKSON: nervously It's okay. I'm just gonna call a tow truck. : ARGENT: Oh, I know a few things about cars. Could be something simple. : JACKSON: I don't know... I mean, it's a pretty expensive car, and they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs, right? : ARGENT: smirking Well, I won't tell if you won't. : ARGENT: It's Jackson, right? Come here. I'll show you what to look for. : ARGENT: Oh, sorry! : JACKSON: What? : ARGENT: Your neck. You hurt yourself? : JACKSON: evasively No. I mean, it's just-just a scratch. : ARGENT: Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw marks. : ARGENT: You all right? : JACKSON: Yeah. Look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay? : ARGENT: Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that? : STILES: dramatically What's up? : SCOTT: Is everything okay? : ARGENT: fakely Hey, Scott. Your friend here was just having car trouble. We're just taking a look. : SCOTT: There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck. : STILES: Yeah. You want a ride? : STILES: Hey, come on, Jackson-- you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself. : ARGENT: Hey, boys? : ARGENT: Told you I knew a few things about cars. : JACKSON: aggressively What, are you following me now? : SCOTT: exasperatedly Yes, you stupid freaking idiot! You almost gave away everything, right there! : JACKSON: What are you talking about? : SCOTT: He thinks you're the second Beta. : JACKSON: annoyed What? : SCOTT: He thinks you're me! : STILES: Dude, my Jeep... : SCOTT: I can hear your heart beating from a mile away-- literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you, too! : STILES: Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep... : JACKSON: This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay? This is your fault! : STILES: groaning Can we stop hitting my Jeep? : STILES: sighing Yo, all right! Yo, guys, stop. All right! : SCOTT: When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone. : STILES: ...Why are you looking at me? : JACKSON: You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself. : SCOTT: No, you won't! Just trust me-- all it does is make things worse. : JACKSON: sarcastically Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall. : SCOTT: frustrated Yeah, I can run really fast now, except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things, like-like my girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust me anymore, right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It ruins your life. : JACKSON: It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen, and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. : JACKSON: smugly Me? I drive a Porsche. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LYDIA: What does that do? : ALLISON: We're about to find out... : LYDIA: gasping What the hell was that? : ALLISON: I don't know... : LYDIA: sarcastically Well, that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out? : ALLISON: Hold this-- : LYDIA: What? Why? : ALLISON: Because I thought I heard something. : LYDIA: So... what if you heard something? : ALLISON: So, I want to find out what that something is. : ALLISON: Don't worry-- it's probably nothing. : LYDIA: Well, what if that nothing is something, and that something is dangerous? : ALLISON: Shoot it. : ALLISON: Scott? : SCOTT: groaning Trigger finger! : ALLISON: Oh! Oh, God. Oh, God. I'm so, so, so, so sorry... : SCOTT: Oh, no, it's my fault. Totally my fault. : ALLISON: Are you okay? : SCOTT: Yeah, I'm fine. : ALLISON: I didn't know it was you. If I'd known it was you, I-- : SCOTT: interjecting Still would have pulled the trigger? : ALLISON: No! Of course not. Seriously, I-I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're okay? : SCOTT: Yeah, I think so. : ALLISON: What were you doing here anyway? Were you... following us? : SCOTT: No. Not at all! Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone. : ALLISON: amused ...By following me? : SCOTT: sheepishly Well, yeah... : ALLISON: What for? : SCOTT: I found this at school. : ALLISON: Thank God! I was beginning to think it was stolen. : SCOTT: awkwardly No! No, just lost. Definitely not stolen by anyone... : ALLISON: Well, thank you for finding it. And for bringing it. : SCOTT: You don't think I'm a total stalker now, do you? : ALLISON: Hmm... No. : ALLISON: I just think you're weird. Like you always are. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Whatcha doing? : STILINSKI: Work. : STILES: Anything I can help with? : STILINSKI: You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice. : STILES: Any leads? : STILINSKI: You know I can't discuss that with you. : STILINSKI: Not too much! : STILES: Okay. There you go, Dad. : STILINSKI: Thanks! : STILES: Bottoms up. : STILINSKI: slurring You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot-- : STILINSKI: slurring Hale of a lot...? : STILES: Hell of a lot? : STILINSKI: Hell... Yes... He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him. : STILES: incredulously How do you not have a picture of him? : STILINSKI: slurring It's the weirdest thing... It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two laser-beams were pointing at the camera. : STILES: Nice. : STILINSKI: slurring Oh, my God... Ohhh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that-- : STILES: Dad, it's me! I'm not gonna say anything. Come on! : STILINSKI: slowly See, the thing is, they're all connected... I mean, the bus driver that got killed? He was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House Fire. : STILES: aloud "Terminated under suspicion of fraud." : STILINSKI: Exactly. : STILES: curiously Who else? : STILINSKI: The video store clerk who got his throat slashed? He's a convicted felon-- history of arson. : STILES: What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods? : STILINSKI: Priors all over their records, including-- : STILES: sighing Arson. : STILES: So, maybe they all had something to do with the fire... : STILES: ...Another shot? : STILINSKI: slurring No, no, no. No more. : STILES: Dad, come on! You work really hard, all right? You deserve it. : STILINSKI: Oh, my God... I'm gonna have such a hangover... : STILES: You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep! : STILES: muttering I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell... MCCALL HOUSE : TEACHER: voicemail Scott, I noticed you hadn't handed in your paper today. If you need an extension, the best I can do is another forty-eight hours... : SCOTT: groaning Oh, son of a-- : SCOTT: Not now, Mom. : SCOTT: I said not now-- : ALLISON: sheepishly Sorry. Your mom let me in. : ALLISON: Can we talk? STILINSKI HOUSE : STILINSKI: slurring Stiles, there's just so many questions... : STILES: Like what? : STILINSKI: Like, if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire, then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? : STILINSKI: slurring When that cougar ended up in the parking lot, I checked with animal control-- you know the instances of wild animal reports were up seventy percent over the past few months? It's like they're going crazy, running out of the woods... I don't know... : STILES: Or something's scaring them out... : STILINSKI: slurring You know, I miss talking to you... It's like we never have time-- : STILES: interrupting Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call. I'm sorry, I'll be right back. : STILINSKI: slurring I do... I miss it... and I miss your mom... : STILES: What'd you say? : STILINSKI: Thanks. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: nervously Do you want me to say something first? : ALLISON: No... : SCOTT: Okay... Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes? : ALLISON: frowning Why would I want that? : SCOTT: I don't know. It's just that, um... you came in here and you said you wanted to talk, and we've been sitting here for like ten minutes, and you haven't said anything yet, and it's starting to freak me out. : ALLISON: sheepishly Sorry. It's a little hard to start. This is going to sound really ridiculous. Like, I-I guess I just-- I don't want you to laugh at me. : SCOTT: I would never laugh at you. : ALLISON: It's about my family... : SCOTT: Okay. : ALLISON: A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. A small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and... my dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start. : SCOTT: Maybe it was just a little miscommunication? : ALLISON: Yeah, that was what I thought, too. And then, I found glass on her car, like her window had been smashed in. I've been overhearing some really strange conversations. I think some of it has to do with Derek. : SCOTT: Are you sure? : ALLISON: Yeah. I think that he's not-- : MELISSA: Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight-- : MELISSA: What? What's wrong? Is it-is it my hair? Makeup? : SCOTT: No. No, nothing. You look beautiful. : ALLISON: You look amazing. : SCOTT: Amazing. Why do you look amazing? : MELISSA: shyly Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of sixteen! : SCOTT: Who? : MELISSA: Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner, and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week... : SCOTT: uneasily What medical rep? : MELISSA: That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not-I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the-get the door and talk with him, okay? Just, be nice. : SCOTT: Just one minute, okay? : MELISSA: Scott! Get the door! : MELISSA: Scott! For the love of God, please! : MELISSA: Hey... What are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in? : PETER: Hello there. : PETER: Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott-- take a second to think that through. : SCOTT: I'll tell her. : PETER: That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that. : SCOTT: furiously If you hurt her, if you even touch her-- : PETER: Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent-sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman? : MELISSA: Just-just half a second! Sorry! : PETER: Or, maybe you think that I've come up with an idea? Like, how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack... if your mother is, too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together. You and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second World War were the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? "Wolf packs." Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well? : SCOTT: I know the Germans lost the war. : PETER: I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership... And trust me, we don't have that problem here. : MELISSA: I'm ready! I'm ready. Sorry again. : SCOTT: Mom-- : MELISSA: Yes, sweetheart? : SCOTT: ...Have a good time. : MELISSA: Okay. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JACKSON: What the hell? : JACKSON: Hey... : DEREK: I like your taste in music. I haven't heard this one in a long time. : JACKSON: I'm not scared of you. : JACKSON: Come on! I'm not afraid. : DEREK: condescendingly Yeah... you are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life where you haven't been afraid of something. But, you won't have to be anymore... Not when you're one of us. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: urgently If you just stay, I swear-- I'll be right back. I just-I just have to, um... : SCOTT: I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't totally, incredibly important. : ALLISON: It's all right... : SCOTT: No, no-- I want to talk to you. There's actually nothing I want to do more right now. Can you please stay? Please? I'll be right back. : SCOTT: Thank you. ON THE ROAD : PETER: Everything okay? : MELISSA: Mmm, I don't know... I just feel like we maybe missed the turn for the restaurant? : PETER: Hmm. I'll pull over. We can map it on your phone. : MELISSA: Okay. : MELISSA: ...What? : PETER: I was just noticing that you have the most incredible skin. It's flawless. : MELISSA: That's a new one on me... : PETER: Do you mind? : MELISSA: Oh... Sorry... : MELISSA: exasperatedly Oh, are you kidding me? : MELISSA: STILES! : STILES: innocently Mrs. McCall? : MELISSA: Yes! : STILES: lying Wow, this is-this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh? : MELISSA: sarcastically Ha. Ha. : PETER: muttering Nicely done, Scott. : STILES: lying I mean, I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere-- : MELISSA: angrily Came out of nowhere??? We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles! : STILES: How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know? Do like, an accident report thing? : PETER: I don't think that's necessary. : STILES: Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash... : MELISSA: incredulously Whiplash??? You hit us! : STILES: I don't know... There's something definitely wrong with my neck... : PETER: muttering I know you're there, Scott, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team-- Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say "Knowledge is power?" Not in his case. : SCOTT: muttering Jackson. Oh, no... HALE HOUSE : JACKSON: This is it? This is the place? : DEREK: Go ahead. : JACKSON: Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head. : DEREK: Go in. : JACKSON: What's in here? : DEREK: Everything you want. : DEREK: It's gonna be all right. Trust me. : JACKSON: This house... It's the same h-house... : DEREK: frowning What'd you say? : JACKSON: I've dreamt about this place. : JACKSON: I-I remember the staircase... I remember these-these walls... I remember everything. : DEREK: You've been here? : JACKSON: No, never. I dreamt it. : JACKSON: ...There's no one else here, and no one else is coming...? : JACKSON: nervously No, please. Please, don't, okay? I'll shut up-- I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I-I don't deserve it-- : DEREK: I think you do. : JACKSON: stammering N-no! : DEREK: angrily Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team. : SCOTT: Excuse me... : SCOTT: Co-captain. : DEREK: Move! : SCOTT: firmly No. : DEREK: irritably Fine. I'll kill you, too! : DEREK: Cover your eyes! : DEREK: Scott, go! Run! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: deliriously Allison... : SCOTT: Stop... : DEATON: It's all right, Scott. You're gonna be all right. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: I wouldn't get up just yet... : SCOTT: Where am I? : DEATON: You're fine. And I've given you something that should speed up the healing process. : SCOTT: confused But, you're a vet... : DEATON: That's very true-- and ninety-percent of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs. : SCOTT: ...Mostly? : DEATON: nodding Mostly. HALE HOUSE (CELLAR) : ALLISON: What is this place? : KATE: Let's start with the basics-- you know how every family has its secrets? : KATE: Ours is a little different... : KATE: Isn't he beautiful? : DEREK: RAWR! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts